1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a junction block which integrally connects and distributes a supply circuit to load circuits such as a controller.
2. Related Art
As an example of the conventional junction block, there is known the one in which electric components are accommodated among an upper cover, an intermediate cover and a lower cover (See JP-A-11-027829, for example).
As shown in FIG. 8, JP-A-11-027829 shows that a junction block 100 accommodates a wiring board 104, a bus bar circuit boar 105 and a printed circuit board 106, connectors 107,108, a fuse mounting portion 109 and a relay mounting portion 110 in a junction box body having a box-like shape configured by an upper cover 101, an intermediate cover 102 and a lower cover 103 that are made of synthetic resin.
The wiring board 104 is connected with crimping parts at one ends of L-shaped terminals 112 while wiring a plurality of wires 111 on an insulating board. Tab-like contact parts at the other ends of the L-shaped terminals 112 project into a connector housing to form the connector 107.
The bus bar circuit 105 wires a plurality of bus bars 113 on the insulating board, so that terminal parts of the bus bars 113 are located within the fuse mounting portion 109. The printed circuit board 106 is provided with a printed circuit with a predetermined pattern on the insulating board, so that the printed circuit board 106 and the wiring board 104 are connected with each other through an elongated terminal 114. Terminals 115 shaped into L-shape connected with the printed circuit board 106 project into the connector 108. The connectors 107,108 and the fuse mounting portion 109 are projected to outside through the intermediate cover 102. The printed circuit board 106 is fixed to the intermediate cover 102 and the lower cover 103 by an attachment plate 116 and screws 117.
However, while the above-described JP-A-11-027829 has a structure in which the bus bars 113 are wired on the insulating board, in case that the bus bars 113 that are rigid members are omitted and replaced with other component with required functions, the stiffness of the printed circuit board 106 is lowered. Accordingly, there is a fear that the printed circuit would be broken or the printed circuit board 106 would be damaged, when stress such as bending stress is applied to the printed circuit board 106.